Celena
by AW Universal
Summary: A girl has more to do with the Greek Gods than she thought.


Celena  
  
It came to Zeus to create a being to grace all of time. The rest of the Olympic Council was angry for not being included. To avoid a war, Zeus allowed them to help. The issue of gender for the being arose and ended only when Zeus decided to make it female. Each Council member gave her a talent, a skill, a passion, or a personality trait. Word of the being spread to the underworld and to other groups of deities; the other deities include Bacchus, Hades, Eros, Pan, Eos, the Furies, the Muses, and the Graces also gave her a gift. There were two others that did not give a gift; those were Cronus and the Fates. Cronus gave her a curse to make her be rejected and the Fates sent her to the future.  
  
Celena was born in Greece 1987. She grew up very beautiful and graceful. She was stronger than others her age. She had a love for water, the earth, music, and family. Her talents were dance, theater, song, archery, gardening, metalworking, and self-defense. She was honest, creative, wise, curious, positive, and determined. She also possessed a loving heart.  
  
One day Celena was shopping with a friend at a flea market. One shop claimed to carry items from Ancient Greece. Celena found a beautiful, gold necklace with a large red purple stone set in decorated gold? There she bought it and put it on. As the two friends left, a car pulled around the corner, fast. The brakes squealed and Celena stopped and turned. The car could not stop in time and hit Celena. She lay there unconscious for a bit, then blinked open her eyes and slowly got up. "Celena" got up and went home assuring everyone that she was fine.  
  
After dinner that night, Rodas, Celena's stepbrother, was trying to figure out what was different about her by spying on her. She was sitting at her vanity when a figure appeared next to her. "Celena" was actually Aphrodite and the other was Athena. The two argued about Celena's body. Athena wished Aphrodite good luck in this time and disappeared.  
  
Aphrodite flipped her hair over her shoulder dismissively and started to sort through Celena's clothes. Rodas silently opened the door, slipped in, and closed it. He coughed and she spun around. A confrontation ensued which resulted in Rodas becoming "Celena's possessive and dominating boyfriend" to keep Aphrodite from ruining Celena's reputation until Celena returned.  
  
Meanwhile, Celena was laying beside a bubbling brook. She awoke when the wind seemed to go through her. Celena gazed around her in confusion. Hermes appeared next to her and seemed to gaze at her as a father would a daughter for a split second.  
  
"Celena." Hermes called and she spun to face the voice. "What the.?" Before her was a cute guy wearing a winged cap and winged sandals. "Hermes? Then this is Ancient Greece. But how, why?"  
  
"I can not answer that, but I can help you get home." He smiled.  
  
"That works too." Celena waited.  
  
"I have a message for you: Zeus wishes to speak with you. However, spirits can not go to Mt. Olympus."  
  
It was then Celena realized she was transparent. How she did not realize before, she did not know. Celena looked at Hermes in confusion.  
  
"I will tell you this: simply because your human body is gone does not mean that you do not have a body." Hermes riddled.  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Do the gods only have one form?" Hermes asked in returned.  
  
"No," Celena answered slowly. "They could turn into animals. But how is that going to help me?"  
  
"Why would you be here if the gods did not will it?"  
  
"Why would they will me here?"  
  
Hermes sighed resigned. "Your parents are not blood family."  
  
"Give me a break! Do not expect me to believe that!"  
  
"You are gifted by the gods, use those gifts. One last thing, spirits can only find the Underworld." This said Hermes flew off.  
  
Celena sat beside the brook and looked at it. Some time later a brown horse appeared in the water. Celena stood on all fours, shook out her mane, and took off at a gallop. At first nothing happened. When she stopped for a snack of grass, a man creped up on her. Celena heard him when he stepped on a twig. Her head snapped up and she took off. Soon many wanted the honor of having the fastest wild mare in his stable. Traps were set and men waited in vain, none could catch her. Celena soon tired of the chase, yet she kept going onwards. One night, Celena slept deeply and a man finally captured her. She protested greatly and nearly pulled the man's arms from their sockets. She was finally put into the man's stable. Celena ate little in the presence of any human and refused to be ridden. She could only think of Mt. Olympus and what Zeus wished to talk to her about her. In desperation, she thought of Greek and Roman myths from school. Celena remembered that the gods had different forms. She could turn back into a spirit and then change into another animal when she was far enough away.  
  
That night she put her plan into action. She walked away from the stable in the direction her feet pulled her. Celena stopped in her tracks as she remembered Hermes words to her. "Spirits cannot go to Mt. Olympus." She was probably heading toward the Underworld! Well, she had to chose a form now and get back to her journey. She knew deer were fast and chose that before she could think. She was able to avoid people for about three days. Then she became the target of hunters. The hunting party was in hot pursuit and Celena returned to being a spirit. The men stopped when and where the deer disappeared. Celena stood frozen to the spot, barely able to breathe. One man walked through the circle and stopped in the exact spot where Celena stood. Celena fought the man' s aura from taking her. Eventually, the men left and Celena slumped to the ground and stayed there for a night, shaking uncontrollably, holding herself and wishing she would have let herself get shot. In the morning, Celena had calmed down enough to realize that she had to keep away from people when she was a spirit. A dryad came out of a tree to sit beside the shaken spirit. She soon knew this was no dead soul and consoled Celena. Celena soon stood with renewed confidence. A word of thanks and Celena became a sparrow and the dryad went back to her tree.  
  
Celena went as fast as she could go and soon decided the best route would be to fly in the blue sky instead of the forest. Soon after she left the protection of the forest, she became the target of a hawk. The hawk dove and swerved as much as possible to try and catch Celena. Celena soon had enough of this and flew into the forest. As she was landing, she was almost eaten by a snake. After a shift through her human form, she became a snake. Again, the form was not as fast as she wanted. She soon exited the forest and turned into an eagle. Celena then saw a mountain so high it went through the clouds. The words Mt. Olympus rang in her ears. Celena flew up and landed at the gates on the top. Celena returned to her spirit form and waited, unsure what to do.  
  
Suddenly, the gates swung open revealing a party. She recognized Hermes, hovering by the gates, who smiled at her and announced. "King Zeus! Celena has arrived!"  
  
"Show her in then!" A voice bellowed, causing Celena to jump.  
  
"Celena. Thank you for coming." Zeus said gently. The words caused Celena to blink.  
  
"Well, thank you for inviting me." Celena answered questioningly. Zeus motioned her to follow him and lead her to a different room where they could talk in privately.  
  
"Do you know what you are?" Zeus questioned.  
  
"I figured out that I must be part god." Celena answered.  
  
"You are not 'part god.' You were created by us and each of us bestowed a gift of some sort on you." Zeus declared. Celena stood stock still for five minutes.  
  
"Well, fine. All I want is to go home. My family must be worried about me. Could you please tell me how to get home?" Celena requested.  
  
"Aphrodite is you until you get back." Zeus sighed and continued. "Go to the Underworld and ask Hades. He will know how to get you home."  
  
Celena thanked him and started to leave when Zeus wished her good luck. She tried to get to the gates as quickly as possible, but every god and goddess delayed her by giving her complements or gifts. As soon as she stepped outside the gates, Celena seemed to fall a thousand feet. When she looked around her, all she saw was rock and. a raft? She did not know how she got to the Underworld, but was glad she was here.  
  
Celena got on the raft, no, ferry paid the fee, thanking the goddess who gave it to her. When the time came to drink from the river Lethe, Celena gratefully put the stone that would counteract the river's waters in her mouth and drank. Finally all the rivers were crossed and Celena could locate Hades' castle. She entered the castle and saw Hades on his throne, looking extremely bored. She stepped in front of him and hailed him. After learning she wished to leave, he refused until he was told her body was still alive and in a different time. Further conversation revealed that the gods created Celena and Zeus had told her that Hades would get her home. Hades then sent her to Cronus.  
  
Celena then confronted Cronus. When Cronus learned who she was, he refused. He looked Celena in the eye and told her he had cursed her to be rejected, the way he had been. She told him he got what he wanted so why would he not send her back. He declared that he had not gotten what he really wanted: his rule back. Celena pointed out that he was ruling this part of the Underworld, the best part, and not suffering in a different part. He looked around him in shock and then smiled at her. He then sent her back to her time.  
  
Celena stood in front of her house. Smiling, she ran through the door. Celena went into shock for a few minutes then went upstairs to her bedroom. Standing in front of her mirror was herself! Aphrodite turned to face her. It went to a fight immediately. Aphrodite turned into a sparrow and Celena turned into an eagle. Celena won by turning herself into a snake for the last strike. The next thing Celena knew, she had her body, her human body back. The door opened and Celena turned on her heel and saw Rodas walk in. He started to say something, but was cut off when Celena threw herself at him repeating over and over, "I'm back." Rodas decided to tell her latter his feeling and Aphrodite.  
  
The End 


End file.
